Electronic systems may utilize a variety of sub-systems or sub-circuits, each of which may require a source of electrical power. Such electronic systems or circuits may utilize a single source of electrical power or multiple sources of electrical power. For example, such systems or circuits may incorporate any of a large variety of power supply circuits or modules.
Characteristics of electrical power supplied to electrical systems may vary over time or exhibit non-uniform behavior across a cross-section of a system or circuit. For example and without limitation, power supply voltage characteristics associated with a particular power supply may vary across a circuit board. Such variations may be caused by any of variety of causes, including, for example, line loss, current fluctuation, varying noise conditions, varying operating environment, etc. Therefore, in various scenarios, electrical circuits might not receive respective supplies of electrical power having the characteristics that the electrical circuits were designed to receive. For example, an electrical circuit may receive electrical power having characteristics that degrade the performance of the circuit.
Systems may utilize power supplies with regulated outputs. For example, a power supply circuit may output power at a particular regulated voltage level within tolerance limits. However, for reasons stated previously, even though characteristics of power output from the power supply circuit may be regulated, often the characteristics of power output from a power supply circuit to an electrical circuit may be significantly different than the characteristics of power received by the electrical circuit.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.